Sirius' Daughter
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: What If Sirius Black had a daughter with Athena goddess of wisdom? Andi is a second year when her father breaks out of Askaban. Add that to quidditch, classes,bullies, and monsters and its sure to be an interesting year. I suck at summaries. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Andi is in the year below the trio.**

**Chapter 1: Preparing For School.**

**Andromeda POV**

As I walked down Diagon Alley my father's face blazed at me from every direction under the headline

Wanted!

I suppose I should explain who I am and why my father's face is on Wanted! Posters. My name is Andromeda Chara Black. I am a witch and a half-blood. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. My father is Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer and Death Eater who recently escaped from Askaban. Three guesses which one I'm more proud to tell people about.

My father was sent to Askaban when I was a few months old. After that I lived at a wizard orphanage until I was ten. At that time I ran away and eventually found Camp Half Blood. When I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Now I am twelve and about to enter my second year at Hogwarts.

The wind blew my hair into my face as I hurried towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It also made the locket I always wear around my neck clank noisily.

The locket is gold and in the shape of a heart. Inside are two pictures. On one side is a picture of a smiling black-haired man with one arm around a tall woman with blonde hair that is smiling gracefully. In his other arm the man holds a baby with grey eyes and black hair with blonde highlights. The man and woman are my parents, the baby is me.

On the other side of the locket is another picture. This one is also of my parents and I, my father still has his arm around my mother but this time my mother is holding me and standing next to my parents is another couple. The man has messy black hair and hazel eyes. He has his arm around a young woman with red hair and green eyes. The woman is holding a child about one. He has messy black hair like his father's and green eyes like his mother's

I am fairly certain the other family in the picture is my friend Harry and his parents. How they knew my parents I have no idea.

Inside Gringotts I stepped up to the counter and handed the goblin there my vault key. The I waited while he called another goblin to take me to my vault.

You might be wondering how someone who grew up in an orphanage has any money. Well after I got my Hogwarts letter my mother sent me the key to the Black family vault, along with a note explaining what it was for.

Apparently my father's family was quite rich.

After I got my money I went to the Apothecary to restock on Potions supplies.

Next I went to Flourish and Blotts to get my schoolbooks.

As I exited the store I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see my best friend Evelyn running towards me her black hair flying and her green eyes glitterng.

"Hi Andi," she said breathlessly when she got to me.

"Hi Ev," I hugged her.

Just then three boys walked up to us and I stifled a groan. Unfortunately, I recognized them. They were Slytherins in the year above me at Hogwarts. They're names were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Hey Black, look" sneered Malfoy ripping down one of the Wanted! Posters from a nearby pole and waving it at me,

"It's your daddy," His friends laughed stupidly,

"I do feel sorry for you," he continued,

"your father was sent to Askaban and your mommy left because she didn't want you."

"Draco Malfoy, you shut your mouth!" yelled Evelyn, glaring at him.

"You have annoying little friends, Black" he sneered putting emphasis on the word little. Evelyn was short and hated been teased about it.

"At least my friends are smart enough to string two words together" I shot back. Then we turned and marched off before Crabbe and Goyle could do anything more than crack their knuckles menacingly.

"Don't let them get to you, Andi," said Evelyn linking her arm through mine,

"they're just arrogant gits,"

"Yeah whatever," I said, trying to sound indifferent as we passed another poster of my dad.

Evelyn noticed where I was looking.

"Do you hate him, your dad?' she asked quietly.

"I do sometimes," I admitted,

"but at the same time I _can't _hate him, he's my father" Hermes had once said that you couldn't give up on your family no matter how tempting they made it. I thought he was right.

After that we talked of more cheerful things like how we were both planning on trying out to be chasers for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, but I was still thinking about my father.

**Please Review.**


End file.
